Yes! The Insane Adventures of Fred Fredburger
by Kyshin
Summary: Fred Fredburger goes bowling, skating, plays football, does karaoke, eats nachos and does many other exiting and new things. Fred Fredburger meets Yami Yugi and the rest of the gang from YuGiOh! and he even falls in love!


**Yes! The Insane Adventures of Fred Fredburger! **

**A/n: Ok, to be honest, I have no clue of what I am doing! But, a lot of times that's a good thing…right? lol. **

**Summary: In this hilarious (and extremely stupid) story, Fred Fredburger goes bowling, skating, plays football, does karaoke, eats nachos (Yes!) and does many other exiting and new things. Fred Fredburger meets Yami Yugi (Atemu) and the rest of the gang from Yu-Gi-Oh! and he even falls in love! **

**I Like Bowling, Yes!**

"Hey, hey, mister! What flavor is the pink one?"

"Look, you freak." The guy behind the desk growled. "For the last time, these are bowling balls! You can't eat bowling balls!" Fred Fredburger looked at him and smiled. "Do you under stand?" he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

Fred Fredburger nodded. "Yes!" He put on a serious face. "So, what flavor is that blue one again?"

"Urrg!" The man began banging his head against the wall.

"Hey mister! That looks like fun, can I join?"

The man screamed and Fred Fredburger shrugged and went behind the counter. He banged his head against the wall over and over. "Hahahaha! Yes! Hahahaha! Yes! Hahahaha! Yes!" He stopped and fell to the ground. "Hey, hey mister….My face hurts. Is it supposed to hurt? Yes?" The guy was already dead on the floor. Fred Fredburger watched him for a long time. "I guess he's asleep. Yes." So, he left the man lying dead on the neon carpeted floor and left. He walked to the front desk where a young girl was giving out shoes. "Hey, hey, lady. Can I get some of those?"

The girl smiled. "Aww, how cute!" She cooed. "You want to rent some shoes, little guy?"

Fred Fredburger grinned. "Yes!"

"Ok, so what size can I get you?"

"Umm…Chocolate and mint! I like mint….mint, mint, mint!" he jumped up and down giddily. "And can I get some toppings on that?"

The girl blinked and then started to laugh. "You are just so cute! So, really what size are you?"

"I like nachos! Yes!"

"Ok…How about a size three?"

"Yes! I'd like three scoops of frozen yogurt!"

"No, a size three in shoes." the girl walked over to the shoe cubby behind her and pulled out a size three. "Here, try these on." she handed them to Fred Fredburger. He gave her an odd look.

"So, the frozen yogurt goes in here? Yes?"

"No. You put your feet in them. Not yogurt. Got it?"

"Yes!" He struggled to put them on. "They're kinda tight. Yes."

The girl nodded. "How about a four?"

Fred Fredburger's grin widened. "Four is better then three. Yes!" So, the girl gave him a four and they seemed to fit just right.

"They're a good fit now?" the girl asked.

"Yes!" He made a sad face as he looked down at his new bowling shoes.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no room for the frozen yogurt!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hmmm…" Fred Fredburger studied the standing pins ahead of him. "I can do this. Yes!" He slowly put the ball on his head and smiled victoriously. "I did it! So, now do I get some frozen yogurt?" He asked to no one in particular.

_**Meanwhile somewhere far, far, far, far away…( A/n: Well, not really that far, but you know what I'm saying. I'm just trying to build a dramatic atmosphere!)**_

"You know I can't bowl, Yami!" Tea said as she rented her shoes. "I suck at any type of physical activity."

"What about dance?" Yami asked as he put his on.

"Well…that's different."

"I don't see how." he commented with a smirk.

"Why did you put your shoes on now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm waiting till we get to our lane."

The girl behind the desk printed out their receipt. "Lane sixteen." she smiled.

"Thanks." Both teens said in unison. Yami grabbed the receipt and paid the girl. The two began walking towards their lane; little did they know that a certain green elephant would be bowling in lane seventeen…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well, what do you think? Is it funny yet or just boring and pointless? **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
